


Calor

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Las noches en las que Laura se queda en el cuarto de Bill Adama.





	Calor

Laura se despertó por el calor. El cuerpo de Bill estaba totalmente pegado a su espalda. Eso no hubiese supuesto ningún inconveniente si el Almirante no hubiese tenido una erección contra su trasero y su mano derecha no hubiese evitado su camisón y acaparado uno de sus pechos desnudos. 

Tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando fue consciente de toda la información. Contuvo la respiración y se le atropellaron los pensamientos. No quería enfrentar esa situación con él despierto; sus sentimientos ya estaban demasiado a flor de piel para sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento como ese. Podría acabar enviando las excusas al infierno sin poder contener más sus ganas.  
Trató de apartar su mano con movimientos suaves en los que sólo logró provocarse caricias indeseadas que la obligaron a contener el aliento. Tras varios intentos frustrados, y frustrantes, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar despertarlo sin dejar de fingir estar dormida. 

Se balanceó con suavidad contra su pecho como si se acomodase. Después de tres o cuatro intentos le escuchó revolverse. Se quedó quieta. 

Le sintió desperezarse rozando su cuerpo contra ella, balanceando su pecho a cada movimiento. Pareció tardar en reconocer en que parte de su cuerpo había apoyado la mano, ya que cuando se dio cuenta hizo amago de quitarla inmediatamente, pero se detuvo. Se quedó ahí, quieto. Fueron apenas unos segundos pero su cuerpo reaccionó tan deprisa que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando la frustración la invadió al notar que su mano comenzaba a retirarse.  
Se movió tan lentamente y con tanta suavidad que a Laura le pareció una caricia. Bill buscó el inicio de su camisón y tapó esa parte sensible que acababa de abandonar. Después deslizó la mano por su cintura hasta la cadera y allí se apoyó el tiempo suficiente para apartar la erección de su cuerpo. 

Laura sintió moverse la cama bajo ella mientras él rodaba hasta quedar boca arriba, y durante unos segundos eternos no ocurrió nada más. Entonces escuchó un suspiro hondo, suavísimo, y momentos después la cama volvió a moverse. 

Le oyó levantarse y caminar en dirección al baño, y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y dejó de morderse el labio inferior.

***

Ya era tarde cuando Bill Adama puso rumbo a su habitación. Aquel día habían tenido más problemas técnicos de los que podía enumerar. Miró su reloj de pulsera; eran las dos de la mañana. Laura ya estaría en la cama. Durmiendo, con un poco de suerte.

No había sido capaz de enfrentarla, aquella mañana, tras despertarse excitado mientras dormía con ella, y tampoco estaba preparado para hacerlo ahora. 

Entró en la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas. Cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió al baño sin hacer ruido, para desvestirse. Cuando volvió a tientas al dormitorio, escuchó la respiración acompasada de la mujer que, por al menos unos cuantos maravillosos días, compartía la cama con él. 

Se deslizó entre las sabanas tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no despertarla. Estaba pensando en los miles de asuntos que todavía habían quedado sin resolver en el CIC, en todo el trabajo que tendría al día siguiente y en las averías que el jefe y sus chicos no lograban resolver, cuando se dio cuenta de que había pegado el pecho a la espalda de Laura y la abrazaba por la cintura. 

Maldición. 

Aparentemente era incapaz de aprender una lección cuando esta le golpeaba en la cara.

Levantó el brazo que tenía en su cintura para alejarse de ella, pero en ese momento una mano suave se entrelazó con la suya y le guió despacio a su posición anterior. 

-Buenas noches, Bill. –Le habló en un susurro apenas audible con voz soñolienta. Supuso que la había despertado.

Tuvo que carraspear dos veces para que le saliera la voz.

-Buenas noches, Laura…

Intentó relajarse contra ella, pero tocarla le ponía nervioso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pelo. Trató de no pensar en nada y cuando no funcionó, pensó en los cylons, y cuando tampoco funcionó, pensó en Baltar. Tuvo que dejar de pensar en él, si su mal genio aparecía, no sabría cómo controlarlo entonces. Tras largos minutos de agonía, consiguió adormecerse mientras aspiraba el suave olor a frutas del champú de Laura, y disfrutando de su pequeño y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Aquella misma mañana se despertó solo en la cama. Aún medio dormido, se estiró para buscar a tientas a la mujer con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, pero sólo encontró sábanas frías. 

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada. -¿Laura?

Una voz le contestó desde su despacho. –Estoy aquí. –La oyó acercarse. Estaba perfectamente preparada, con su habitual traje de falda y chaqueta. 

Bill miró su reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana. Alzó la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

-Algo pronto para ti, ¿no?

-Pensé que hoy también te levantarías temprano así que fui a buscar algo para desayunar –sonrió. –Está en el salón. Estaba esperando a que te despertaras para desayunar juntos. Ayer ni si quiera te vi antes de que te fueras.

Bill se sentó en la cama algo desconcertado. –Sí, bueno, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, lo siento. –Se puso las zapatillas y cogió su bata. 

Cuando salió el baño se sentó a su lado en el sofá. No sabía como se las había arreglado, pero en la bandeja había un montón de cosas, todas con un aspecto realmente suculento. La miró agradecido, –no tenías que haberte molestado.

Laura respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y cogió algo que parecía zumo de color verde de la mesa. -No ha sido molestia, ayer me acosté muy pronto porque estaba agotada, así que he descansado bien.

Él asintió mientras soplaba la taza de café con la que se estaba calentando las manos.

-¿Sabes cuándo terminarán las reparaciones en el Colonial 1? –Hizo la pregunta de manera casual.

Bill la miró de reojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. –No lo sé con exactitud, pero sé que ha habido varias fugas graves, quizá un par de días, quizá una semana. Sea como fuere los técnicos se están volcando con ello. 

Laura asintió ensimismada mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo. 

Terminó su café casi de un trago y se levantó. –Voy a ducharme. 

Laura le miró sorprendida. -Pero si apenas has probando bocado.

-Tengo que estar en el CIC lo antes posible, además tengo el estomago algo revuelto estos días, pero te agradezco mucho todo esto, de verdad. –Sonrió débilmente y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Desapareció por la puerta siendo Bill y a los quince minutos aproximadamente salió como un Almirante perfectamente adecentado. Se acercó hasta el sofá donde seguía sentada, y con una mueca le robó de las manos el bollo que acababa de coger.

-¡Eyyy…! –Rió.

-Gracias por el desayuno. 

Asintió aún sonriendo. -Te veo esta noche, Bill.

Esa frase hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío. –Sí, hasta la noche. –Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación pensando en el cuerpo caliente de Laura contra el suyo.

***

Se le fue el santo al cielo repasando informes que tenía pendientes. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó.

-¿Aun trabajando? Pensé que estarías acostada. –Vio al Almirante acercarse hasta ella, había claros signos de agotamiento en su cara.

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. –Bostezó. –Creo que debería acostarme, sí.

Estaba cogiendo su pijama cuando se giró hacia ella. -¿Quieres pasar al baño primero? 

-No, no te preocupes. Pasa y acomódate, pareces realmente exhausto. –Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. 

-No tardo nada. –Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Laura aprovechó para recoger todos los archivos que tenía desparramados por la mesa y colocarlos apilados en un montón. Después se fue a la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama. Se deshizo rápidamente de las medias y la falda, de la camisa y el sujetador y se enfundó con un movimiento ágil dentro de su camisón.

Oyó un carraspeo tras ella. 

Se giró casi de un salto. Y notó el rubor subir por su cuello y quemarse en las mejillas. Bill la miró fijamente unos segundos a los ojos y después recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente hasta fijar su mirada en alguna parte de la moqueta.

Habló con voz ronca. -Perdona…, pensé que te cambiarias en el baño.

Laura despejó su garganta. –No tiene importancia. –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a recoger su ropa para evitar que notase que habían comenzado a temblarle las manos. 

-Hoy me han dicho los técnicos que es más que probable que pasado mañana puedas regresar al Colonial. 

Laura asintió levemente mientras colocaba su ropa en la silla. Cuando se dio la vuelta él estaba de pie al lado de la cama mirándola.

Titubeó. –Pasa tú primero…, yo me levanto antes.

-Oh, bien, sí. –Se metió en la cama y se deslizó hasta el otro extremo. Acto seguido Bill se metió a su lado.

-¿Apago? 

-Sí, sí. –Se giró de cara a la pared y cerró los ojos. Le escuchó dar un par de vueltas antes de quedarse quieto. Tardó muy poco en escuchar su respiración acompasada llenar la habitación con un suave murmullo. “Pobre, ha caído rendido” -Pensó para si.

Trató de encontrar postura. No se dormía, necesitaba ir al baño. Se dio la vuelta parar mirarle, la habitación no estaba completamente a oscuras, estaba boca arriba con la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario. Le daba una pena tremenda despertarlo, así que decidió que no lo haría. Supo que era una mala idea antes si quiera de moverse. Trató de pasar su pierna izquierda por encima de él sin tocarle, lo mismo hizo con su brazo. Suspiró cuando consiguió parecer un puente sobre él.

Hubiera terminado de pasar por encima de su cuerpo sin problemas, si Bill no hubiese escogido ese preciso momento para moverse también. 

Como consecuencia Laura perdió el equilibrio y cayó con todo su peso sobre él. 

El bote que dio Bill Adama fue de campeonato.

-¡¿Laura?!

-¡Lo siento! –Logró sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y apoyar los brazos en la almohada. –Perdona, sólo quería levantarme al baño y no quería despertarte. 

Tenía el camisón enredado casi a la altura de la cadera y se inclinaba sobre él para poder apoyarse y no volver a perder el equilibrio. 

No hubo contestación.

-¿Bill? 

De repente agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y la empujó suavemente hacia un lado, demasiado tarde ya. Se quedó quieto con sus manos sujetándola, apretando los labios.

A Laura se le había comenzado a clavar su erección entre las piernas. 

Le vio entreabrir los labios, pero de ellos no salió ningún tipo de sonido. Sentía el calor emanar de las palmas de sus manos. Se movió levemente sobre su regazo, y como consecuencia, un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Bill. Se quedó quieta. Tras unos segundos repitió la maniobra más despacio, aumentando la presión contra su entrepierna, alargando el camino.

-Laura… 

Se irguió apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, abrió las piernas todo lo que le fue posible y dejó caer su peso contra la erección. Él gimió ante la sorpresa. -Dioses, Laura… -Sus manos cobraron vida en ese preciso instante, buscaron la piel bajo su camisón y agarraron su cadera con fuerza. Comenzaron a guiarla sobre él formando un círculo invisible, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás. 

Laura cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aferró la chaqueta del pijama de Bill con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo que le marcaba. Su excitación aumentaba por momentos.

Bill sacó las manos de su camisón y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de él mientras ascendía. Moldeó sus caderas, se paró en su cintura y cuando llegó a sus pechos, Laura no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado. Llegó a sus tirantes y los deslizó suavemente sobre los hombros hasta que cayeron por si solos en la cintura. Aun en la penumbra pudo verle lamerse los labios.

Tocó sus pechos con sumo cuidado, acariciándolos despacio, apretándolos suavemente, abarcándolos por completo con la palma de su mano. 

Laura necesitaba más y lo necesitaba ahora.

Metió su mano derecha por debajo de su cuerpo, por debajo de su pijama y por debajo de su ropa interior y acarició la piel suave de su pene que latía insistente contra su mano. Lo acaparó, lo masajeó, apretó levemente alrededor de él. Un jadeo ronco inhundó la habitación. 

Bajó el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior como pudo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, agarró con firmeza su pene y lo guió hasta ella. Apartó su propia ropa interior, se colocó justo encima de él y comenzó a descender despacio. Las manos de Bill habían bajado de nuevo hasta su cadera y esperaban expectantes sujetándola de nuevo con fuerza.

Cuando ya no pudo bajar más y le sintió totalmente dentro de su cuerpo, supo que no hubiese podido sentirse más plena de ninguna otra manera. –Oh… dioses, sí- Se irguió de nuevo y empezó a marcar un paso lento. Subía despacio y se dejaba caer suavemente. Aquel ritmo no duró mucho tiempo, comenzó a moverse más rápidamente ante las exigentes acometidas del hombre que tenía entre las piernas. 

Llegó un momento en el que los jadeos eran tan fuertes que ya no distinguía de qué labios salían los sonidos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cabalgó sobre él inclinada, mientras con dedicación Bill se centraba en sus pechos, los acariciaba, los lamía, chupaba suavemente sus pezones... Quería gritar, la placentera tensión estaba acabando con ella. Aceleró sus embestidas hasta el extremo. –Dioses… Bill- Empujó contra él tan fuerte, tan profundamente como le fue posible. Recibió el orgasmo con los ojos cerrados y un grito ahogado más agudo que todos los anteriores, apretando en sus puños la parte superior del pijama de Bill. Quedó exhausta casi en el acto. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, Bill tomó las riendas de la situación. La giró sobre sí misma y posó su espalda en el colchón para comenzar a empujar contra ella casi con locura. Era excitante verlo al borde del orgasmo repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Sí, sí… sí, ¡SÍ! Dioses, ¡oh, dioses! ¡Laura…!

Las acometidas cesaron bruscamente y un sonoro jadeo salió de sus labios mientras sujetaba sus caderas firmemente contra él.

Bill se deslizó hacía un lado, rendido, mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Se abrazaron sin decir nada durante un largo rato.

Fue el primero en romper el silencio -¿En qué piensas? –Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

Laura levantó la vista y le miró divertida. -En que tal vez ahora sí debería ir al servicio…

Bill rió y besó sus pechos desnudos mientras ella trataba de levantarse de la cama. La vio desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño recolocándose el camisón. Se tumbó en la cama sonriendo. Pensó que habría que estar completamente seguro de que las fugas del Colonial estaban totalmente reparadas, aunque para ello hubiera que alargar la estancia de Laura en su cuarto durante un par de semanas más… Esbozó una sonrisa casi felina acariciando esa posibilidad.

Laura apareció de nuevo sonriendo, despeinada, sonrojada, con el camisón colándose entre sus piernas. Podría acostumbrarse a verla pasear así por su habitación. Se acostó a su lado enredándose en su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho con una de sus manos, y apoyándose contra él, levantó la barbilla hasta sus labios y le besó apasionadamente.

Después desplazó los labios por su cuello, rozándole con suavidad, besándole dulcemente. La mente de Bill comenzó a pensar con rapidez mientras con una de sus manos deslizaba hacia arriba el camisón de Laura.

Acondicionamiento completo de la nave, varias pruebas a las tuberías reparadas en busca de posibles puntos débiles, análisis del resto de sistemas de aire en busca de otras posibles fugas... Sí, dos semanas más, como mínimo.

Qué se le iba a hacer. Habría que sacrificarse.

***


End file.
